Infect Me with your Love
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell can't control herself around the Nightmare King anymore and when he sees this, he takes action. M-rated for smut, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Infect Me with your Love**

**Summary: **Shell can't control herself around the Nightmare King anymore and when he sees this, he takes action. M-rated for smut, don't like, don't read.

…**..**

I glanced up at the clock as it ticked quietly, seeing it was now 11 pm. My lips formed into a thin line. It's already been three hours. Three hours since he left to give children torturous nightmares.

I remember when I first met Pitch. I found him two months ago (it was now December), lying against a tree, wounded. I had to drag his skinny and sickly form to my apartment, while trying to keep him awake. I remember trying to keep him awake and when we had reached my apartment, he lashed out at me.

I remembered the golden-amber eyes glaring into my own hazel ones and his tight grip on my throat. I was scared he was going to kill me and to my complete surprise, his skin began to turn a normal, healthy grey color and his eyes had brightened up. Then, he blacked out.

I was hesitating at first, but I had to drag him to the guest room, where he was out for the rest of the night and into the early afternoon the next day. When he woke up, I was once again surprised to see that he looked completely healthy.

I was surprised to find out he was the Boogeyman and even showed me the proof. Over the next two months, he stayed with me in my apartment and the longest he had ever left was now three hours.

He liked horror movies and whenever we went out to the store, he enjoyed scaring the children, which in return made me laugh. Yes, a human girl like me friends with the infamous Boogeyman? Highly unlikely, but it happened. So far, I'm the only person my age that can see him.

But over the last couple weeks, there's been more physical contact between us. An example is whenever we take walks in the woods across the street; he would stay close by me or grasp my hand to let me know he was there. There were times we would just sit or lay down and hug/hold each other. Pitch hated my hugs at first, but he warmed up to them in time.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Pitch should be back anytime.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear because the Nightmare King came casually walking out of the shadows, looking quite towering. Well, he IS a foot taller than me. I smiled at him. "Hey." I took a couple steps towards him to greet him with a hug, but he stopped me by putting a hand up.

"Before that happens, I brought a guest." He spoke.

I blinked. "A guest?"

Pitch smirked and I was just more confused. My confusion increased when a clone…or a doppelganger of him came walking out of the shadows. I blinked. "Um…is that a doppelganger of something?"

Pitch chuckled. "Yes, you are correct." He motioned is doppelganger over and gently grasped the clone by his chin.

"Uh Pitch….what are you doing?" I questioned the Nightmare King and he just smirked mischievously at me. He then pulled his doppelganger closer and closed his mouth over the other's in a kiss. All the blood rushed to my pale face as I watched the scene unfold. _Oh my god…_I thought with a massive blush.

The doppelganger closed his eyes and grasped Pitch's slim waist, bringing the Nightmare King closer to him, moving his lips against Pitch's. Pitch grinned against the other's lips and increased the kiss, all the while I was watching. My face felt so hot as I stood there, watching the event.

I couldn't tear my hazel orbs away and my face was probably as red as my hair. Was Pitch doing this to tease me? Torture me in a way? All I knew was that the Nightmare King had a twisted mind…but I like twisted. I'm a total gay rights supporter and I've seen gay couples hug each other in real life, but I have never seen two guys kiss each other in front of me.

Well…..Pitch was no ordinary guy and his doppelganger was just a….doppelganger. Pitch wasn't human, he wasn't some ordinary guy. He was the Nightmare King, the creature that hides underneath children's beds and absorbs their fear and creates nightmares. He was the Boogeyman and a God of Fear.

I continued to watch with a madly blushing face and felt myself blush more when Pitch swiped his tongue across his doppelganger's bottom lip and then slid it in expertly, tangling and twisting his tongue with the other's. "Holy fuck…." I barely whispered and clenched my fists. I'm ashamed to admit that this act was slowly turning me on and I suddenly felt blood drip onto my lip. "Crap…." I quickly grabbed a tissue and pressed it to my nose to stop the bleeding.

Pitch chuckled as he pulled away from the clone, licking his lips. He glanced over at me and smirked. "By your reaction, I can say you enjoyed that."

I gave him a weak glare. "Whatdya do that for?"

"**That's the question these days isn't it?"** the doppelganger spoke with a smirk on his face.

_Oh gawd…._I thought and threw the bloodied tissue away after wiping the blood away. When I looked back at them, they both had expressions on their face that made my blood boil with excitement. I'm admitting, Pitch is extremely attractive, if not sexy. I'm already turned on, what more could they do?

Pitch chuckled at my expression. "Oh, I bet you're so confused as to what is going to happen."

"U-um…." I stammered and backed away, only to bump into the doppelganger, who brought his hands up to hold my arms and keep me in place. I gawked; I didn't even see him vanish!

The doppelganger chuckled, leaning down to my ear. I closed one eye when I felt cool breath against my ear. **"She's quite adorable when she's flustered…"** he lightly licked the back of my ear and I gasped quietly, earning another chuckle from the clone.

Pitch grinned and walked over to me, grasping my chin in his hand and tilting my head up. The doppelganger's mouth was still at my ear and nibbled on it a little before biting down. I groaned and with one eye closed, glanced up into Pitch's golden-amber eyes. He just smiled and brushed his thumb over my bottom lip before leaning down and capturing my lips with his cool ones.

My eyes widened to the size of plates as my mind tried to register what the hell was going on. I waited several seconds in case this was a dream, but I realized it wasn't when the mouth on my ear began sucking on it. Heat pooled into my lower regions and I allowed my hazel orbs to close, moving my lips against Pitch's.

He grinned against my lips and momentarily deepened the kiss before his tongue brushed across my bottom lip. A soft moan left my mouth when the slick appendage slid expertly through my lips and over my own, running along the roof of my mouth before going to tangle and twist with my own.

Pitch's right hand cradled my cheek while the other gripped my hip. The doppelganger's hands slid around my waist, his cool chest pressing against my back and his lips moved down to attack my neck, finding my most sensitive spots. He found a spot that was underneath my ear, next to my jaw line and kissed it then began sucking on it.

Another moan left my mouth, though it was muffled and I finally got to move my arms, bringing my hands up to the Nightmare King's chest and resting my palms on his chest. Hands began wandering and Pitch's hands found their way underneath my t-shirt and stroked my pale stomach, causing me to arch my back. The doppelganger's hands also went underneath my shirt and trailed up my spine and around, softly squeezing my breasts.

I gasped out and moaned from the pleasure that shot up my spine and Pitch chuckled, pulling away from my lips. He brushed the hair away from my neck and started attacking my other side, doing anything he could do to make me moan. They both attacked my neck and stroked and caressed my upper torso. "A-ah!" I cried out in pleasure when they both bit down on my neck, drawing blood.

Pitch chuckled and pulled away from my neck, licking his lips while his doppelganger licked up the blood on my neck. "Are you enjoying this Shell?" Pitch whispered in a husky, seductive tone, turning me on more.

I moaned as the doppelganger finished cleaning my neck. "Y-yes…." I spoke breathlessly, fisting Pitch's cloak.

Pitch barely traced a finger along my jaw line, making me shiver. "Do you want more?"

I blushed madly again and swallowed, nodding. One second we were all standing in the living room, the next we were on my bed. Pitch sat on the mattress with his back against the pillows and I sat on his lap, sort of on my knees. The doppelganger's hands went to the hem of my shirt and he teasingly nibbled my ear. **"Let's get rid of these, shall we?"** he laughed softly in my ear and slid up my shirt over my torso and arms and completely over my body, tossing it to the floor.

I squeaked and covered my chest with my arms, causing Pitch to frown. "Why do you hide?" he asked me.

"B-b-because I've…n-never done this before…" I blushed madly, looking away from his gaze. I had a slender form, but I'm really modest about my body, which is why I always wear baggy clothes. "I'm…..n-not pretty…."

Pitch suddenly leaned forwards and placed his lips against my collarbone, putting his hands on my thighs while the doppelganger's were on my bare sides. Pitch breathed softly against my sensitive skin. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Shell…" he whispered and kissed along my collarbone, nipping in places. He reached a spot right near the middle of my chest and sucked at my skin, already bruising it.

I closed my eyes and moaned out a bit loudly, tilting my head back against the doppelganger's chest. He sucked at my earlobe and un-clasped my bra, slipping the straps off my shoulders and took it off my body, leaving my entire upper torso bare. Pitch's hands left my thighs and went up to my breasts, gently massaging and squeezing them. I moaned out again, panting a bit and my heart thundering in my chest.

His kisses went lower and my moans became louder and slightly high-pitched as he wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked until it became a hard bud. He gave the other one the same treatment and then kissed along my chest and neck. The doppelganger was sucking at my neck again, nipping in some spots.

Pitch's hands went to my belt and he unbuckled it before gently sliding my dark jeans over my hips and with the help of his clone, my jeans and along with my undies, was casted aside. I shuddered at the coolness of the room and I opened my eyes, finding a surprise when both Pitch's and his doppelganger's pants were gone and their cloaks open, but still on their bodies.

I became a little brave and blushed when I gently ran my warm hands up Pitch's chest and he purred lowly against my neck. That's when he leaned back against the pillows and my breath hitched when his hand began to tease my clit. A finger teased and then slowly, gently pushed inside. I gasped out loudly and clenched my eyes shut from the foreign feeling. It felt somewhat uncomfortable at first, but as he moved it back and forth my body adjusted to the feeling and I moaned softly.

He chuckled and added a second finger and then began to scissor and stretch my insides, his fingers already becoming wet with liquids. A hand came around to my mouth and I made a muffled protest when two fingers slipped into my mouth and a cool mouth at my ear. **"Suck." **The doppelganger whispered seductively against my ear.

I wrapped my lips around the fingers and sucked at them eagerly, still moaning as the fingers inside me thrusted a bit faster. The fingers in my mouth then left a few moments later and slick enough with saliva, they went around and probed at my back entrance. I gave a gasp and clutched the front of Pitch's cloak, burying my face in his shoulder. Pitch chuckled and slowed down his fingers right as the tips of two began pushing into my tight hole.

"Gahh! H-ha….!" I groaned loudly. It wasn't painful, just somewhat uncomfortable. The fingers at my back entrance pushed it more and stretched my insides as the ones at my front entrance continued thrusting into me. I felt my walls tighten up and I cried out loudly as I released. They both chuckled and removed their fingers, getting me into position.

"How much do you want this..?" the Nightmare King whispered in my ear and I moaned.

"A l-lot…" I breathed and looked into his gleaming orbs. "Please…..I…n-need it…"

Pitch smiled and kissed me softly. "Stay relaxed." He murmured and he pulled me closer to him and gently began easing himself inside. I gritted my teeth from the small amount of pain that shot up through my body and I groaned, clutching the front of Pitch's cloak. He murmured soothing words into my ear and within seconds he was fully sheathed inside. I gasped quietly at the fullness sensation inside me. He gently gripped my hips and pulled out to the tip before sliding back in, a bit more slick this time.

A breathless moan escaped from the back of my throat and I held onto his opened cloak. The doppelganger behind me gripped my sides and my eyes slightly widened when I felt the tip of the clone's member tease my hole. I was about to protest, but a sharp cry came from my mouth when the clone pushed in from behind, fully sheathed inside. I felt a couple stray tears fall down my cheeks and Pitch gently brushed them away as both he and his clone started a slow, rocking motion.

I groaned and moaned, clenching my eyes shut as I was fucked from both sides. The Nightmare King leaned forwards and sucked at that sensitive spot on my neck as both he and his clone hit that sweet spot, which earned a high-pitched scream from me. They both chuckled and started pounding faster, deeper, harder.

My moans rose in pitch and soon they turned into lustful screams. I could feel their members throbbing inside, close to climax as I was myself. I tried to hang on, tried to stop my climax from coming because it felt so fucking good. That's when my walls clamped around them and I let out a loud scream as I came. They both thrusted one last time, hard and passionate and groaned as their climax washed over them.

Once they were both out, I collapsed on top of Pitch, gasping and breathing heavily. He gently placed an arm around my back and the other hand softly treaded through my hair, nuzzling into my hair. I struggled to keep my eyelids open and I saw the doppelganger vanish.

"Pitch…" I murmured as he placed the sheet over us.

"Yes my dear?"

"Could….we perhaps…..do that again..?"

I felt him smile against my hair. "Of course my love…..anything you want."

With that last thought, I finally passed out from exhaustion.

**...**

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

**...seriously, I don't regret writing this. This idea has been in my mind since that RP I did with a fellow friend on deviantART. This sort of contrasts with my other RotG fanfiction, The Last Night. I'm thinking about writing yet another PitchxShell fanfic, but I want to explore his dark side and hers also. I may start on it today. *shrugs***


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Heya everyone! I'm glad you all liked Infect Me with your Love. I'm planning on doing more one-shots like this with Pitch and Shell. If you'd like to see something specific, just review please and I'll give ya all the lemons you want! :D**

**SupernaturalFanatic19**


End file.
